Lexi's back
by Tacardadiac14c99
Summary: Lexi, wakes up in a dark space, what happens when Lexi revives from death weeks after her death? its just a little short I wrote because I was bored. I don't know if i should continue :)


**Disclaimer: I don't own The Vampire Diaries, the character, I only own the Story.**

Lexi's POV:

Goddamn, my head hurt like hell, what the heck happened? Did I party too hard? I have no clue. All I know is the fact that its dark and kinda cold. Next there is this huge hunger I'm feeling, like I haven't fed in at least a few weeks. Damn what I would give for some blood... No! I can't think like that, I have to have control, I mustn't become the monster people think that vampires are. Okay Lexi breath, I say to myself. So, I take a deep breath. I instantly calm down. Now I think, I have to get out of this place. But first of all what is this place, I ask myself. I use my hands and touch whatever is around me. When I feel something above me, I almost cry from joy. I keep touching it, and find out that it is wood. Nice, I'm in a wooden box, I say to myself. Can It get anymore cliché I sarcastically say. I try to push open the box, but the it won't move. Getting slightly scared I hit the box. Something breaks and I get engulfed with earth. Now extremely scared I claw away at the earth desperately, I can feel tears welling up in my eyes because I know it is hopeless, my body is just putting up a desperate fight, in hope to survive. Meanwhile my mind has already given up hope. I am standing on the point to stop fighting, when my hand reaches nothing. So this is what death feels like, I say. It feels like air… Wait what? AIR! I scream and I quickly keep on clawing my way out, I can feel the grass with my hand, I keep on pulling myself up. Screaming because I need to put all my power in it. I can see it, it's night and I put my upper body on the ground, breathing heavily exhaustion is creeping up on me. I'm fighting to keep myself awake, but a long time without blood tends to make a vampire hungry. I .. need .. to .. stay .. awake! And with that I pull my legs out of the hole and stand up. Finally standing up, I look around, I recognise this place. I am in the woods close to Mystic Falls. Now my next question comes up, why the heck was I in a coffin and buried 6 feet under?

I think hard and try to remember, then It all came back to me… _I came to Mystic Falls to celebrate Stefan's birthday, I met Elena, Had some fun at a Bar, I drank vervain and it sedated me, the cops came in and carried me away, I fought back, I was getting away when I felt a stake through my heart, I look who it was and I saw Damon, why? Is my last question, and he answers; it's all part of the plan, then I die._ But if I really die, how am I standing here? I ask myself. I didn't see the sun rising slowly, but I sure as hell felt it. The sun burned my skin as I was desperately trying to find a hiding place. But these were the woods, it's like an open room. I don't want to die, I just got back from the dead, so with new found determination I look around and see my coffin, It is a little broken on one side, but if I curl up on the other side… I might survive today, I think hopefully. So with my skin burning I jump into the hole and crawl in my coffin, waiting till the day ends...

While I was hiding from the sun, I was thinking things over. So I died, because Damon killed me? All because of his ''plan''. I can feel my anger rising and I don't stop it, after all of this I will kill him for selling me out to locals and killing me. Just you wait Damon Salvatore, I will kill you for this, I said darkly... I must say, I was bored, bored and hungry, ''bongry'' I laugh at myself for making such a dumb word . but to be honest, all I wanted to do was to rip outs someone's throat and feed on the poor person. And unfortunality I decided that that was exactly what I was going to do. I needed strength, blood, if I wanted to kill Damon I need to power up. The day was slowly ending, I could see it, it wouldn't be long, so I waited patiently. The moment the sun was down I speeded toward the town. I on my way there, I passed a group teenagers camping. I wanted to speed away but their blood smelled so delicious. One of the campers saw me and asked something. I didn't hear him, all I heart was his heart pumping blood through his veins. I tried to resist by telling myself that it would be wrong, but my body didn't care. I rushed towards the first guy, and my teeth sunk into his neck, the blood running into my mouth was so sweet, It was intoxicating. I couldn't stop, I pulled his body closer and I almost crushed him with my strength, I didn't care. I wanted more, I needed more so when his head snapped off because of the force I used to feed on him, I stood up, hunger, desire and lust welled up inside me. I couldn't think straight, I wanted to but I couldn't. so I flipped the switch, turned off my emotions, and went back to feeding, the last thing I remember was their sweet taste of their blood, their blood curling screams when I fed on them, their bones cracking because of the force I used. Limbs falling from their body's when I bit through them, screams of fears, crying pain. and that's when I realized it. I was a Ripper, and I loved being one. with my emotions still turned off I laughed at this fact. How funny is it that me, Lexi Branson was a ripper, and shut off my emotions. When I spend decades convincing Stefan to do the exact opposite. Well right now, I didn't care about that, it was just fairly amusing. I took a look around and saw all the ripped body's, with missing heads, hands, fingers, and this weird feeling came up, it was pride. Pride in her kill, pride in the fact she did what vampires were meant to be, pride in the fact that she had overcome death itself. And pride to become the monster…

Well, at least it filled me up just a little bit, I said. I think I'll go to another town to feed some more, I decided. I wanted to stay a secret from Stefan and Damon, so I went to another town. It took me 2 hours to get there, but at least it gave some joy. The moment I arrived in town, I searched for the bar. When I stepped in a couple of horny teenagers hit on me, I found it despicable. So what I did, I killed them by snapping their necks. People screamed and tried to run away, so I let my face features change, and I rushed in, biting, feeding, killing, whatever the hell I liked, I made sure to let not one person escape. Their screams quickly died out, and I was glad that it did. The screams were giving me a headache. I stood up looked around if I had missed anyone. I used my hearing to check if someone still had a heartbeat, nope. I had successfully killed them all without breaking a sweat. Now to cover up my tracks, I say in a sing-tone, I walked to a security camera, and followed the cable to look were it ended. It led me in the end to a computer room, with all the camera security. So I erased all the footage and destroyed the computer. After that I left the bar via the backdoor, with a satisfied smirk on my face I speeded away to the next town…

Lexi's POV :

So, this was my usual pattern in most towns, It was already 2 weeks later from the moment I killed an entire bar empty, and my humanity still wasn't back up. What really helped was the fact that I was now the proud owner of 3 daylight-rings, I forced some witch to make me some, and after that I killed. Because she helped me, I made it quick. What did suck was the fact that I had been shot many times, and even though it doesn't kill me, it hurt as hell. But on the plus side, I felt more alive than ever, stronger, faster, better in every way. but now was the moment to do what I intended to do 2 weeks ago. Return to mystic falls and get revenge on the whole town. In my Ripper state I had decided to instead kill a bar, why not kill the whole town? So the last six towns were completely eradicated without a single sense of remorse. I packed my bags and putt them into my car, that I ''got'' from some guy, who wouldn't miss it. Why wouldn't he miss it, because I killed him. So I put my bags in the car and got behind the wheel. I turned up the music, It was something hardcore and I didn't know what it was named but I loved it. I put on some sunglasses, and drove into the sunset. On my way to mystic falls.

It took me exactly 15 hours to drive to Mystic Falls, with some stops in between to refill on gas. And some snacks. But after 15 hours I finally arrived. I had already chosen a house on the outskirt of town, one week ago. So all I had to do was compel the lady to let me move in. I pulled the car over, in front of the house. I knocked on the front door, and an old lady opened the door. I immediately compelled her to let me move in, and she let me move. There were only woods around my new house, that's why I chose it. With the protection that other vampires still had to be invited in I felt save. Of course I gave her a vervain ring and neckless, and she was of course confused why I was in her house, but after promising to protect her and help out, she decided to give me a chance.

Another week went by and me and Darcy ''that's the old lady's name'' were already close friends. I looked out for her, cooked dinner, did some laundry, gave her, her medication on time. In this time, she convinced me to turn my humanity back on. After I told her what I did she was shocked at first, but after a few days she said she'd forgive me if I turned my humanity back on, so I did. I cried for a whole day broken because I had become the monster I feared so much. But Darcy comforted me, and when I asked why, she answered; because you are a good person with humanity, or else you wouldn't be so broken up about it. On that moment, I promised never to turn my humanity off ever again, because if she did, I knew I would be a ripper. I also promised to hear Damon out, for his reason to kill me, before I would probably kill him. And at last, I promised to protect Darcy from the supernatural at all costs. With this in mind, I decided to visit Stefan and Damon in the afternoon.

Stefan's POV :

I just finished writing my diary. It had been a tough day. Kathrine had compelled Jenna to stab herself. Elena had broken up with me this time for real. Kathrine had won this round, but in the end they would win whatever game Kathrine was playing. So Stefan was sitting in his room thinking when I heard a sound coming from the living room. I grabbed a stake out of my bookshelf. I used my super hearing to hear if someone was there. And there was someone in the house. So I slowly leapt out of my room, and down the stairs. I still hadn't seen anyone. I walked into the living room to see that there was an open window. I immediately stood on guard, and looked around the room. I heard the door open and Damon walked in. He looked at me weirdly, like I was out of my mind. I saw a shadow quickly coming at Damon. I couldn't see who I was, but it was clear it was someone who hated Damon. When Damon saw it coming it was already too late and a tip of a stake came out of his chest. Someone pulled it out, and pushed Damon across the room. Damon! I yelled out, I immediately speeded of toward the stranger. But she was to strong and she hit me with enough force to send me flying. She stepped out of the light and I could finally see who it was. My mouth fell open from amazement, Lexi!

Damon's POV:

Oh you've got to be kidding me, was my first reaction. Well at least when I finally closed my mouth from amazement. How, how are you here, asked Stefan obviously in amazement. Now, that's a question, Yeah Lexi how are you here, last time I remembered I killed you. Okay that came out so wrong. But the damage was done because Lexi's face was anything but happy. Piss off Damon, nobody likes you said Lexi. I could definitely hear some hostility, well actually a lot of hostility. She smiled sweetly towards Stefan, and helped him up. I could see from Stefan's face he still couldn't believe it. He took her hand to get up, and in a flash, they hugged tightly. Well I got to go said Lexi, when she greeted us goodbye. Bye Stefan, good night, was of course the thing she would say to Stefan. Damon, she greeted me coldly. And she left. Well, I stood up, and had to sit down to progress the information. How was she alive, I staked her through her heart. I had seen it. Even Stefan had seen it, He had even wanted to kill me for it. And now she was just back and she left, like nothing ever happened. But not before showing her hatred, no she didn't hate him, her distaste towards Damon. To be honest, He understood. But not how she was alive.

Lexi's POV:

I speeded out of the boarding house. My heart throbbing, and if I wasn't already dead I would be scared it would pounce through my chest. Oh my god, I just renounced that I'm not dead anymore. And with that She left to go home…

**So, this was a shot I just randomly came up with **

**Review would be nice, on what do you think, what can be better about my writing, do I continue, whatever you want to review about **


End file.
